Midoko Asuna
Midoko Asuna is an UTAU whose demo was just released! The video for Love is War is her first video and her first song! PLEASE WATCH! Apperance & Personality Midoko Asuna's main feature is her soft purple hair, with 2 buns on the side and a cowlick on top. She has large green eyes and is known for her innocent look, as she is Kuudere/Dandere (REALLY shy and REALLY reserved until she starts to trust you). Hear head-phone band is patterned with triangles, of dark blue and dark purple colour, while her head-phones themselves have squares inside squares, the inside square being yellow, then out from that orange, out from that again is red, and the last square (the outside one) is pink. On her left cheek she has 3 hearts, to on their sides, and one upside down, with the points meeting but not touching. Her shirt is a thick sleeved tanktop that stops around the middle of her rib-cage. Her shirt is pink with a soft purple line around then end of her shirt, she also has a yellow tie that is slightly longer than her shirt. from her elbows down to her wrists, she has arm warmers, that have 3 verticle stripes, on one side the 2 outside stipes are red, with the other orange, but the otherside is oposite. connecting her skirt and her shirt she has little green suspender things, that have little parts that go around and connect to the other side. Her skirt has a soft purple waistband, and a soft purple hem, and is pink, like her shirt, and her skirt leaves a small gap, if any, before her mid-thigh high socks come in. her socks are horisontally striped, with dark green and dark blue. One one side, the top stripe is green, while the other is blue. her shoes start at her ankles, and they are black with soft purple soles. Asuna's Story Midoko Asuna came from a planet called Teroku, and was a slave to the King and Queen. While she was cleaning the drawing room at age 8 earth years, she saw the harp of Teroku and started to play it, also making her first words in the form of song. The king heard and sent her off to our planet. she was alone for many years, until she found UTAU, who took her in after they heard her sing, at first they doubted her, as her talking voice is very soft, shakey and nervous-sounding, but she could sing loud and clear, so they took her in and continue to look after her now! Basic Information Midoko Asuna is 14 years old in earth years, but no-one really knows how old she is in her old planet's (Teroku's) years. Her voice provider is a 12 (at the time) year old Australian girl who is very interested in Vocaloid and UTAU. The 2 buns on the sides of her head control the volume of her singing and the three hearts show she was deported from her planet (see "Asuna's Story") She sings in Japanese, and although she has a cute appearance, her voice is slightly deeper than expected. Her demo release was planned for the 4th of April 2013 (GMT +10) but the demo was released on 3rd April 2013 (GMT +10) Voice Provider: RainbowPop Gender: Female Height: Unknown Age in Earth Years: 14 Age in Teroku Years: Unknown Weight: Unknown Personality: Kuudere/Dandere Colour Scheme: RAINBOW! Language: Japanese Songs: Love is War (Cover, originally sung by Hatsune Miku, Vocaloid 2 CV-01) Character Item: Chocolate Milk UTAU Idol/s: Namine Ritsu and Kasane Teto Vocaloid Idol/s: Kagamine Rin/Len, SeeU and Megurine Luka Friend/s from either Vocaloid or UTAU: Kurumi (UTAU), Kagamine Rin/Len (Vocaloid), Nekomura Iroha (Vocaloid), Kasane Teto (UTAU) and Momone Momo (UTAU). Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Australia Category:UTAU demo